black side me
by ArisuAlice
Summary: first fic... Eshira Ishigawa adalah seseorang anak yang mempunyai masa lalu yang gelap, bukti di luka di leher adalah bukti dari segalanya, Ia jga tampak seperti siswi biasa namun.... ga jgo bkn summary...
1. new client

Black side me

Musim semi…

Seperti tradisi penyambutam siswa bru di Hitokaze high pun berlangsung…

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang siswi biasa…

Tapi dia adalh seseorang yg benar2 penting di ibukota Tokyo ini…

Ishigawa Eshira … seseorang yang mempunyai suatu kenangan yang tidak biasa, luka baretan yang ada di lehernya adalah bukti dari segala peristiwa yg terjadi… hanya saja beberapa orang lah yang tahu akan hal itu…

"apa kau dengar keributan semalam di Shinjuku?"

"nggh… iya… Black lagi kan?"

"katanya dia baru membobol gedung perusahaan Hitsu itu!"

"haaa…h kapan ya dia akan tertangkap…"

Percakapan itu terdengar sampai ke telinga batinnya: " kapan aku akan tertangkap? Jangan pernah berharap…. "

Dibalik penampilannya dari seorang siswi sma biasa, Eshira adalah seorang mafia atau lebih tepatnya assassin golongan atas. Ia lahir dari keluarganya yang berantakan, sebuah misteri yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain.

Acara pertama penerimaan siswa baru ini diisi oleh ceramah yang membosankan, sebagian murid ada yang mendengarkan (dgn terpaksa) ada yang tertidur, Eshira duduk di baris yang ke 7 pun mulai mengantuk, akibat kejadian semalam di Shinjuku, stamina jadi kurang fit. tiba2 ada seseorang yang mengulurkan permen…

"kau kurang sehat kan?'tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum

" ah… tidak apa2 koq…terima kasih… ngh.."

"Ryouhei, Mizumune Ryouhei."

"terima kasih Mizumune-san."

"kalau boleh aku tau, siapa nama mu?"

"Ishigawa Eshira "

"hoaaah… nice name!"

"terima kasih"

Percakapan itu terhenti selama beberapa menit . ryouhei pun melirik siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya,

"demo, eshira, luka yang ada di leher mu itu…"

"ah! Ini… ini hanya luka biasa koq… tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan…".Eshira langsung membetulkan kerah kemejanya agar tidak ada orang lain yang melihat lukanya itu.

"kau yakin?"

"iya" sambil mengangukan kepalanya pelan. Luka itu benar2 sesuatu yang ingin dilupakan Eshira.

-xxXXXxx-

"akhirnya ceramah2 itu berakhir juga" gumam Eshira. "saat nya untuk melihat kelas, semoga saja anak dikelasku tidak aneh2."

Papan pengumuman yang ada di depan pintu masuk utama ramai dikerubuti murid-murid baru. Mereka berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat dimana kelas mereka.

"merepotkan…" gumam Eshira.

"apanya yang merepotkan?" Tanya seseorang.

"apa mau mu?" balasnya dengan nada tidak senang tatapan wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"aku Moritaka Kida, dari kelas 11-A, aku juga ketua OSIS disini."

"…"

Eshira tidak bisa menjawab, ia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang2 di sekitarnya, ia hanya mau bersosialisasi dengan orang2 yang penting seperti informan atau mafia kelas atas. Ia tidak biasa dengan situasi ini.

"Namamu Eshira bukan? Ishigawa Eshira?"

"iya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"tidak. Tidak ada apa2 kok. Aku hanya bertanya saja."

"tapi dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"karena kau satu satunya murid dari sekolah putri st. Cantarella yang masuk ke sma ini"

"lalu?"

"apa yang membuat mu dapat keluar dari sekolah putri itu?"

"tidak ada alasan khusus kok, Aku hanya bosan dengan kehidupan para putri itu."

"Benarkah?"

"kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, aku ingin melihat papan pengumuman dulu." Eshira pun langsung beranjak pergi untuk melihat papan pengumuman.

Eshira mendapati dirinya ada di kelas 10-B, mukanya langsung emberut begitu ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, anak2 yang ribut, siswi yang kegilaan dandan, dan seseorang yang ia kenal saat acara penyambutan murid baru.

"ah!! Eshira ternyata kelas kita sama ya!" sapa pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Eshira. Eshira sendiri down mendapati dirinya sekelas dengan lelaki yang sudah bertingkah dekat dengan Eshira.

Eshira memilih tempat duduk yang di dekat jendela, di baris yang ke-3. depannya adalah laki-laki yang menurutnya menyebalkan karena tingkahnya yang seperti anak2, dan terlebih lagi Eshira menganggapnya seperti sok dekat dengannya.

Sorenya setelah sekolah ia berjalan kembali ke apartementnya yang ada di Shinjuku. Walau Eshira tinggal di apartemen mewah, ia hanya tinggal dengan seorang pelayan atau lebih tepatnya babysitternya.

"Takagawa aku pulang."

"selamat datang kembali nona, dari mana saja anda?" sapa pria yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan. Orang itu tak lain adalah Takagawa Hide.

"aku mampir sebentar ke coffee shop."

"nona, ada klien yang sedang menunggu di ruang tengah, silakan ganti baju dulu nona, aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam."

"ah sudahlah! Tak apa dengan pakaian ini, semua klien klien ku juga tidak ada yang membuka soal identitas ku." Eshira langsung memberikan tas sekolahnya pada Takagawa, dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang dimaksud.

Saat ia membuka pintu, tampaklah 2 orang yang sudah duduk di tatami. Salah satunya adalah klien Eshira yang lama Direktur Owata cooperation, dan yang satu lagi…

"ka..kau…" suara Eshira terdengar gugup dan merasa takut identitasnya akan ketahuan.

"eh??!!! Eshira? Kau? Kau itu…."

"Mizumune Ryouhei?"

To be continue….


	2. Owata's tragedy

**2****nd**** chapter!!!! XDDDD**

**Mungkin gw akan memasukan sedikit humor... hehehehehe **

**Tapi ceritanya jadi ga tegang, kalau bsa tolong beri ide ok…. **

**Kritik jga boleh kok….**

-xxXXXxx-

Nada bicara Eshira yang sombong pun berubah, suaranya ada yang bergetar,dipenuhi rasa takut yang mendalam. Orang yang dilihatnya… teman sekelasnya…

"Ryouhei, kau kenal gadis ini?" Tanya ayahnya

"iya, dia teman sekelasku. Orangnya agak dingin sih, tapi kurasa dia orang baik."

"Ryouhei, biar ayah jelaskan, orang ini adalah (Black)Memory yang tadi ayah ceritakan, kita akan membuat semacam perjanjian dengannya." Jelas pria itu.

"eh???!!! Tidak mungkin!!! Eshira adalah Black Memory???!!!"

"yang diucapkan pria tua itu benar…"potong Eshira.

"eeeekh????" Ryouhei pun kaget. matanya tidak peraya gadis yang tingginya 168 cm ini adalah mafia terbesar di jepang.

"nah, lebih baik kita membicarakan soal kasusmu itu lagi…"potong Eshira.

"benar, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, aku mendapatkannya kemarin saat di airport." Kata pria separuh baya itu sambil mengeluarkan saputangan berwana putih dengan border emas dari sakunya. Didalam saputangan itu ada sebuah cincin.

Eshira memperhatikan simbol yang terukir di cincin itu,

"i… ini… kau tau kan darimana cincn ini?"

"tentu saja, dan sepertinya hidupku tidak akan lama lagi…" jawab orang itu dengan tersenyum…

" cih! Pak tua kau masih saja dapat tersenyum dengan mudah… apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?"

"aku ingin kau melindungi putraku, Ryouhei, dia satu-satunya penerusku."

"lalu? Bagaimana dengan bayarannya?"

"tenang saja, aku punya beberapa batu yang kau inginkan."

"benarkah?"Eshira tersenyum sedikit. Senyumyang tercampur antara kesombongan dan rasa serakah.

"Nona Eshira, tolong baca surat ini setelah aku mati. Ini mungkin akan membantu anda."

"sepertinya kau benar2 akan mati ya?"

-xxXXXxx-

**ZBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

Itulah suara yang terdengar berasal dari Gedung Owata internasional.

Malam itu Senin 20 Maret, Gedung Owata Internasional hancur. Perusahaan Trading yang terletak di Ikebukuro itu pun hancur karena ledakan dari pukul 11 malam Gedung yang megah itu hancur. Eshira menyaksikan kejadian itu dari apartemennya.

"pria tua itu…. Menitipkan dia padaku… terpaksa aku meminjamkannya kamar…" gumam Eshira.

"tapi…. Pembayaran dimuka…. Kalau begitu ini tugas yang menarik…" Eshira pun tersenyum kecil. 5 batu-batuan meteor pun sudah ia dapatkan. "batuan ini… pasti akan membuat katana yang hebat."

-xxXXXxx-

Keesokan paginya…

Eshira baru saja bangun, mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil berjalan tergopong-gopong ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan ada di kamarnya itu. Ia merasa hari ini seperti hari hari biasanya. Dimana keadaan apartemen super mewahnya bernuansa tenang dan damai, tapi… tiba tiba…

BRRAAK

"Ohayou Eshira!!!! Pagi yang indah bukan?" sapa Ryouhei yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ba-… tunggu-…" Eshira sedang berusaha merangkai kata-kata untuk memarahi pemuda yang ia anggap terkutuk karena telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Hei, Eshira kenapa kau belum ganti baju?" Tanya polos, mungkin Ryouhei benar-benar polos. Tapi bagi Eshira tetap saja…

Shrekkk….

Entah darimana Eshira mengambilnya. Dengan sekejap AK-40 sudah bertengger di tangannya.

"keluar dari kamar ku atau kau akan menderita selama kau menjadi klienku." Mata Eshira berubah menjadi hitam sepenuhnya bukan lagi warna coklat tua. Tapi hitam yang tergambar dalam pupil matanya adalah hitam yang beda. Tatapan membunuh yang biasa dia keluarkan saat dia menghadapi orang-orang yang dianggap menggangu.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" teriak Ryouhei yang langsung lari keluar langsung membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

"Eshira-chan kowai…". Pemuda itu langsung pergi ke ruang makan untuk breakfast dan menunggu Eshira.

Beberapa menit Eshira sudah keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan seragam Hitokaze. Berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju ke ruang makan. "ohayou Eshira-sama." Sapa pelayannya. "Ohayou Takagawa." jawabnya degan tampang malasnya. Mungkin karena semalam ia terlalu banyak mencari data tentang cincin itu.

Takagawa langsung menyodorkan secangkir kopi expresso ke sisi kanan sang pemilik apartemen. "Arigatou Takagawa". Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum mendengar kata kata dari tuannya.

"E.. Eshira-chan…" Ryouhei ingin memulai percakapan itu. Mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, Ia merasa gugup dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia hanya ingin bermaksd baik pada Eshira. Hanya saja Eshira adalah orang yang terlalu sensitif.

"jangan panggil aku begitu" potongnya sambil meneguk kopi yang masih agak panas.

"Um- baiklah. … urusan yang tadi pagi.."

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi sekarang makanlah sarapanmu!"

"ah! Baiklah… Eshira ternyata memang orang yang baik!"

"berisik!" sahutnya dengan sikap coolnya.

-xxXXXxx-

Jalan pintu gerbang sekolah itu di hiasi oleh pohon sakura yang gugur dari kiri kanan badan jalan.

"utsukushi…" gumam Ryouhei. "Hei, Eshira lihat bunga sakura tahun ini mekar dengan indah! Lihat!". Ryouhei berusaha untuk membuat hati Eshira senang. Eshira mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Ternyata memang benar. Bunga sakuranya berguguran dengan indah. Siluet dan gradasi yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata kata. Sebuah senyum kecil pun terlukiskan di wajahnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Eh… Eshira! Choto!!"

"kau saja yang jalannya seperti kame(kura2)"

Sembari mempecepat langkahnya. Eshira pun berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan penyebab cincin itu bsa ada di tangan pak tua.

Kelas 10-B. Suasananya lumayan ribut. Antara yang berbicara tentang Black memory, membicarakan kakak kelas dan hal-hal yang biasa remaja seumurannya bicarakan. Eshira menarik kursinya kebelakang, meletakan tasnya, dan duduk sambil mengeluarkan bku hitam kecil dengan gambar seperti 'X' besar pada covernya.

Buku hitam berukuran kurang lebih 15x12 cm meter itu dibacanya dengan penuh keseriusan. Seperti buku hitam itu memiliki segala informasi yang ia perlukan.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar pun berjalan dengan baik, karena ini adalah hari ke-2, tentu saja masih diselingi oleh perkenalan dan beberapa aktivitas yang mnyenangkan. Eshira mencatat seluruh data sekelas termasuk guru-guru yang masuk ke kelasnya, memperhatikan kepribadian mereka dan latar belakang mereka.

To be continue???

Review???? Please w?


End file.
